Nocturno
by Aries sin
Summary: [U.A,Yaoi,Camus x Milo] Quando há males que vêm por bem, ou bens que nem sempre são tão plenos assim… até onde Camus chegará antes de perder a unica coisa boa que lhe resta.


**Título da fic: **_Nocturno_

**Casal:** Camus x Milo

**Sinopse**: Quando há males que vêm por bem, ou bens que nem sempre são tão plenos assim… até onde Camus chegará antes de perder a unica coisa boa que lhe resta.  
U.A, Camus x Milo

**Autora: **Áries Sin

**Disclaimer**: As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fez sonhar com seres tão lindos, magníficos e _tuti quanti_!

**Dedicatória:** Fic do amigo secreto para **Akane Mitsuko**! Bom, eu fiz o meu melhor no limite de tempo que tinha… a fic está meio 'rapida' mas tive sérios problemas em lidar com o casalinho VIP do santuário XP  
Espero muito sinceramente que gostes, pode não ser das melhores que tenhas lido, mas foi feita com o coração. Um beijo enorme do outro lado do oceano e Feliz Natal (atrasado).

* * *

_**Nocturno**_

-

_**

* * *

**_

_**- Opus 1…Andante - **_

…_sforzzato com anima…_

Tamanho azar num dia só era demais para qualquer pessoa. Então para ele. Justamente ele que nunca se atrasava, que tinha sempre o cuidado de seguir os horários à risca. Logo agora o seu ritmo biológico decidira fazer das suas, cansado de tanto rigor, e obrigara-o a mergulhar num sono profundo e sereno. Logo a ele que se gabava de não precisar de despertador.

Semana atarefada, papeis e mais papeis empilhavam-se incessamente sobre a sua secretaria, o que o tinha obrigado a permanecer no escritório até mais tarde diariamente. _"Final de semana para descansar"_ seriam as palavras de qualquer pessoa normal. Mas Camus _Phillipe Lenoir_ estava longe de ser uma pessoa taxada de 'normal' ou mesmo 'mentalmente sã' no que tocava o trabalho. O jovem ruivo de vinte e três anos inseria-se na pequena parcela de gente que levava o seu trabalho ao extremo da exaustão, afectado pelo terrível mal de _'exaustivus lavorare'_, mais correntemente conhecido como _workahoolic._ O único som constante no seu escritório era o barulho das folhas de papel… e um telefone tocando.

Olhou-se ao espelho uma ultima vez. Ultima e única, pois o tempo não dava para grades crises nascisistas com a sua imagem reflectida. Mas Camus não era dessa gente. Claro que tinha noção da sua beleza… não era cego e tinha um conhecimento de estética suficientemente desenvolvido para poder afirmar com toda a certeza: Era lindo!

E o telefone tocava.

O longo cabelo ruivo caía pesadamente sobre os ombros e costas, cuidadosamente penteados. Nem um fio fora do lugar. Tarefa que parecia ser impossível à meia hora atrás, quando, com o mesmo cabelo extremamente emaranhado, o francês saltou da cama.

Apesar do pouco tempo que dispunha para si, Camus zelava cuidadosamente pela sua aparência. Afinal, no mundo dos negócios, a aparência é tudo!

Corria de uma lado para o outro procurando pelos seus bens mais preciosos: carteira, onde guardava os cartões por ordem de uso assim como algum dinheiro. Raramente cometia a loucura de ter mais de trinta euros consigo. Preferia pagar com o reluzente cartão magnético que dispunha para as suas despesas.

E o telefone tocava.

Deu uma rápida mirada pelo se quarto. Os olhos castanhos vagueavam a uma velocidade alucinante pelo local, procurando pelo pequeno objecto, sem o qual não poderia sair de casa.

Lençóis jogados no chão… toalha molhada jogada sobre a cadeira… decididamente aquele não era o estado normal do seu quarto. Mas não havia tempo para arrumações!

Sem poder esperar mais, jogou-se sobre o telefone que tocava tão insistentemente.

- _Alô oui?_ Sim estou atrasado… eu sei! Vou já a caminho! _Quoi?_ Já chegou? Quinze minutos e estou aí!

Desligou apressadamente o telefone, cada vez mais atrapalhado com tudo. Como se pudera deixar adormecer justamente no dia do seu próprio casamento? Por mais que procurasse resposta lógica, esta parecia estar enclausurada nos segredos dos deuses.

Não tardou para encontrar o objecto em falta: o celular.

Aquele quadro não era dos mais comuns. O jovem ruivo, atrasado para o seu próprio casamento… com uma mulher de quem certamente não amava. E porquê? Era uma longa historia… Mas adiantava que quem pensasse que no sec. XXI já não havia casamentos por conveniência estava redondamente enganado. Pois ele, Camus, estava sendo alvo de um desses casamentos burocráticos. E para quê?

Tudo começava com um irmão mais velho… herdeiro legitimo de uma linhagem nobre da sociedade francesa. Infelizmente os seus pais viviam no século anterior, e não entendiam que nos dias presentes já ninguém ligava para esse tipo de coisa. Mikaël era o seu nome. Camus adorava o seu irmão mais velho… era como um ídolo para ele.

Mas foi naquele dia de primavera que a vida de Camus mudou completamente de rumo. O irmão renegado pelos pais… pegando em malas e bagagens e saindo de casa… deixando para trás uma enorme quantidade de responsabilidades; entre as quais, um casamento por conveniência.

Como único filho reconhecido da família Lenoir… Camus tinha herdado de tudo o que o irmão renegara. Aos quinze anos aprendera às suas custas que a vida não era um mar de rosas como sempre tinha pensado.

Pegou rapidamente no casaco do terno cinza que usava, destrancou a porta rapidamente fechando-a atrás de si num estrondo. Correu em direcção ao carro, tentando a muito custo vestir o casaco nesse processo.

Colocou o cinto, nem se preocupando com o futuro estado amarrotado da sua roupa quando chegaria ao notário. Arrancou rapidamente, os pneus do carro chiando no processo. Não era de andar muito depressa nas estradas, mas ali era um caso de vida ou de morte. No sentido literal da frase!

Avançava pelas ruas da cidade, passando em quase todos os sinais laranja. Não havia tempo para seguir as regras de transito à risca. Tão introspectivo que estava e atento à estrada, não reparou no pequeno silvo que se começou a ouvir à medida que avançava. Estranhamente sentiu a direcção mais pesada, mas fez pouco caso. Não havia tempo para se preocupar com outra coisa que não fosse chegar inteiro à porta do notário.

Como todo o dia que começa mal, a lei de Murphy encarrega-se de que ele acabe pior ainda, Camus não escapou.

Sentiu o volante do carro dar uma guinada mais forte para o lado direito.

Não era possível que aquilo lhe tivesse a acontecer. Nunca nos seus vinte e três anos de vida tinha tido um furo… então porquê JUSTAMENTE agora?

A muito custo encostou o carro ao passeio, desligando-o e colocando os quatro piscas.

Soltou o cinto que o apertava com força excessiva, encostando a testa ao volante. Naquele momento de extrema paciência, lembrava-se da única coisa que o poderia ajudar: as aulas de ioga. Aquelas aulas todas as quartas feiras à noite que lhe custavam quase metade do salário mensal.

Respirar fundo…inspirar…expirar…contar até dez…recitar um mantra calmante…um som relaxante…

A imagem do seu _mestre_, professor ou simplesmente grande amigo veio-lhe à mente. Uma figura apaziguadora; angelical; um lindo loiro de olhos de um azul tão claro como o céu de Verão. Aqueles sons recitados que lhe elevavam sempre o espírito.

Gradualmente, os sons tornaram-se mais agudos. A imagem de Shaka apagava-se, dando lugar aos reluzentes sinos de uma igreja. O casamento.

Sentiu a raiva de novo invadi-lo. Fez a única coisa que lhe passava pela cabeça aquela situação, e que nunca pensara vir a fazer.

Do lado de fora do carro, uma senhora de certa idade avançava num ritmo agonizantemente lento. Apoiava-se com alguma dificuldade suspeita na bengala na sua mão direita. Assustou-se recuando, a perna miraculosamente curada, quando um grito grave se fez ouvir do interior do carro. Olhou indignada para o ruivo sentado do lado do condutor, afastando-se sem parar de falar sozinha.

Após o grito libertador, Camus encostou-se no banco, fechando os olhos. Agora, de nada valia ficar a remoer-se ali, esperando que a crise passasse. Mentalmente traçava etapa por etapa o que fazer para resolver a situação. Decidiu não telefonar de volta para a sua indesejada futura esposa. Não estava com a mínima paciência para dar explicações, ainda mais para uma situaçao que nem ele entendia.

Grandes males, grandes remédios. Era a vida dele que estava em risco, e portanto era uma situaçao de extrema importância.

O próximo paço, seria encontrar um mecânico. Esperava encontrar um rapidamente.

Saiu do carro, trancando as portas. Avançou até um café mais próximo, pedindo a informação. Para seu alivio, não mais longe que duas ruas abaixo havia uma pequena oficina aberta. Com sorte, e sobretudo muito lentamente, aguentaria o carro até lá.

Voltou correndo para a viatura, arrancando de novo na direcçao indicada. Não tardou para chegar ao que lhe parecia uma oficina.

Parou o carro, ficando algum tempo olhando para o local.  
Não era o que se podia chamar de grande oficina de confiança… era pequena, mas felizmente para o francês, tinha um aspecto bastante limpo e decente.

Entrou, chegando à recepção. Vazio.

Como todas as oficinas que se prezem, a musica alta chegava aos seus ouvidos dos fundos. Extremamente alta diga-se de passagem…

Os acordes da guitarra eléctrica do solo de _'Princes of the universe'_ irritavam-lhe os ouvidos. Claro que reconhecia a musica dos Queen… aliás, cultura musical não era certamente o seu ponto fraco.

Enchendo-se de coragem, seguiu o barulho ensurdecedor até aos fundos, tentando não entrar em colapso com a poluição auditiva.

Levantou uma sobrancelha, quando finalmente viu algo que lhe pareceu mais parecido com uma pessoa. Apenas lhe via as pernas, as calças jeans completamente sujas. Uma das pernas flexionadas, o pé batendo no chão no ritmo da musica. A outra perna encontrava-se completamente estendida enquanto o resto do corpo era tapado pela viatura por baixo da qual estava trabalhando.

O som da voz grave e rouca acompanhava os líricos da musica que tocava.

Camus suspirou onde estava. Da forma como a criatura estava imersa no suposto trabalho e cantando, certamente não iria entender a sua presença nem que ele gritasse num megafone!

Olhou a sua volta, tentando perceber onde estava a caixa de som. Eureka!

Virou as costas para o suposto mecânico, avançando ate uma mesa cheia de chaves e objectos desconhecidos no meio dos quais encontrou o que procurava. Sem nem pensar duas vezes e com um prazer sádico, carregou no OFF reluzente.

Silencio.

Dizendo melhor, meio-silencio. Não se apercebendo da presença de alguém, a criatura debaixo do carro continuava a cantar o refrão da musica que supostamente continuaria. Estranhando a abrupta falta de musica, soltou uma série de algo, que aos ouvidos do ruivo lhe pareciam impropérios numa língua estranha.

- Mas o que raios pensa que esta fazendo?

A voz do mecânico soava a Camus ligeiramente irritada. O ruivo evitou virar-se e encarar o sujeito, preparando antes de mais a resposta à interrogação.

- Hey! Estou falando com você!

- _Pardon_ pela interrupção do seu momento introspectivo, _mais_ tenho um problema no meu carro e é urgente!

- Como assim urgente? Não vê que estou trabalhando? Acha que pode chegar aqui e simplesmente opinar que o seu caso é mais importante que os outros?

- Urgente! Não digo que para você seja mais urgente que o que estava fazendo, mas para mim é… - rodou sobre os proprios calcanhares para encarar a personagem - se não me ajudar, chegarei bem atrasado ao meu próprio casamento e…

Assim como a sua vontade de ripostar veio, ela se foi. Deixando a frase em aberto, sem conseguir dizer mais nada, ficou olhando pasmo para a figura desconhecida. Estranhamente tudo o que ia dizer se apagou miraculosamente da sua memoria. Não pensava, não agia... apenas ficava ali, meio atordoado, naquelas situações que chamava de ridículas em que nada parecia fazer sentido.

Alguns passos de distancia, um belo loiro olhava-o sem entender a repentina estagnação do cliente. As calças jeans escuras rasgadas, um fino cinto mantinha-as presas à cintura fina. O peitoral desnudo...bronzeado... os biceps bem treinados, nada de muito exagerado. Estaria _au point_!

Algumas gotas de suor escorregavam languidamente por aquele corpo digno da perfeição e demasiado sujo de graxa. O ar relaxado e ligeiramente desmazelado dos cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo... a franja exageradamente longa que sem sombra de duvida acabava por atrapalhar o trabalho.

- Vai ficar especado aí comendo-me com os olhos ou vai dizer o que o trouxe aqui?

Camus viu-se acordado inesperadamente pela voz decisiva do mecânico. Demorando certo tempo a assimilar os últimos acontecimentos, corou violentamente ao perceber o gesto mais que despudorado da sua parte. Levou o punho fechado aos lábios, tossindo nervosamente numa tentativa de clarear a voz.

- _Excusez-moi..._ o pneu do meu carro furou e é um caso de extrema urgência...

O loiro fechou os olhos, suspirando. Levou a chave inglesa que mantinha presa na mão direita a altura da nuca, coçando o local despreocupadamente. Parecia pensativo.

Seria aquele caso assim TÃO importante como o ruivo o pintava ao ponto de o colocar na frente dos outros e atrasar todo o seu trabalho?

Vestido daquela forma... iria para o seu próprio casamento... imaginava a noiva especada no altar esperando aquele pedaço de mau caminho.

Abanou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos que começavam a brotar na sua mente.

Despacharia aquilo rápido, acreditava que se não o fizesse o francês não o largaria tão cedo. E assim acabaria por fazer a sua boa acção do dia por tabela.

- Bom... mostre-me a máquina... eu vejo o que posso fazer!

Com um subtil movimento de cabeça, Camus indicou a saída da oficina, para o local onde tinha estacionado a viatura. Quando ambos chegaram, Milo nau pode impedir um olhar fascinado para a peça que reluzia com a luz do sol. Deixou escapar um longo assobiou passando a mão pelo capô do _aston martin rapide _de cor cinza metalizado.

- Sim senhor... você cuida-se bem...

Camus bufou nervosamente. Tinha pressa, não podia esperar muito mais tempo... apesar de naquele momento lhe apetecer ficar ali e fugir pela primeira vez às suas obrigações de filho. Manteve-se à distância, vendo o mecânico contornar a viatura e apreciando-a. Sem pressa…

O loiro viu o pneu furado. Podia ter sido pior… se o francês tinha andado com o carro, o pneu estando em baixo, a jante podia estar num estado bem menos fácil de consertar.

Camus deixou o trabalho nas mãos do outro, observando a perícia com a qual este o efectuava. Em menos de vinte minutos estava com o pneu restaurado, cheio e de novo colocado no lugar.

- _Parfait!_ – exclamou quando tudo estava em ordem. – Agradeço o favor que me fez, e mais uma vez peço desculpa por tê-lo atrapalhado com o resto… quanto lhe devo?

Preparava-se para retirar a carteira do bolso interno do casaco, quando a voz do loiro o surpreendeu.

- Nada! – disse sorrindo – Em troca do favor de da mão de obra, peço-lhe apenas que volte aqui para a manutenção desta preciosidade! – deu duas leves tapas no capôt, assentindo para o francês.

Camus retribuiu ao sorriso, estendendo uma mão em sinal de agradecimento.

- Camus Phillipe Lenoir! Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Pode contar com o meu regresso em breve, como prometido!

- Milo Miklós Kalomiris! – o loiro estendeu o braço, dando um aperto de mão firme ao francês – o prazer foi todo meu. Ficarei à espera!

----------oOo----------

- Senhor Camus, o seu pai espera-o na biblioteca.

Retirou o longo sobretudo preto, entregando-o. Avançou calmamente pelos corredores que conhecia tão bem… os mesmos corredores que anos antes percorrera para que lhe fosse desvendada a razão pela qual o seu irmão nunca mais aparecera em casa.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente desse dia…

Chegou perto da enorme porta de madeira, batendo duas vezes. Ao ouvir a autorização do outro lado, correu a porta para a direita, entrando no cómodo. Não gostava daquele lugar…

Dava sempre a sensação que algo estava errado. Parecia rodeado de más energias… porque sempre as más noticias eram dadas ali?

- _Bonsoir père!  
_(Boa noite pai)

Detrás da secretária, o velho homem assentiu, indicando a cadeira para que se sentasse. O seu pai… tinha envelhecido tanto desde o desaparecimento do seu irmão… e evitava admitir para quem quer que fosse que tinha sido afectado por aquele acontecimento. Sempre frio e distante… senhor de si. E Camus tinha herdado isso…

_- Camus, mon fils,_ _on a des affaires a régler. _

(Camus, meu filho, temos assuntos a tratar.)

Camus sentou-se na cadeira indicada. Como todas as semanas, reunia-se uma vez com o seu pai para o relatório sobre a empresa familiar. O pai à muito que deixara de gerir a empresa que tanto lhe tinha custado a fazer nascer… estava agora nas suas mãos.

- Como vai a sua mulher ?

- _Bien… je crois…  
_(Bem…acho…)

- Que falta de interesse Camus Phillipe! Acredito que muitos tentariam tudo por tudo para conseguir uma esposa tão digna como a sua…

- Você sabe perfeitamente de onde vem a minha falta de interesse… - Camus fechou os olhos, esperando pela reacção que saberia seguir-se devido às palavras afiadas.

- Não vejo o porquê. Sophie é uma pessoa extremamente inteligente alem de bem parecida!

E mais uma vez o seu pai se fazia de desentendido. Na cabeça de Camus, a resposta era evidente… "talvez se tivesse algo pendente no meio das pernas fosse mais fácil me interessar por ela!"

Mas sempre se calava por respeito. Sim, apesar de tudo ele respeitava o seu pai. E de certa forma entendia o porque de ele ser tão rígido com os filhos…ou filho.

- Camus, você é o meu único filho e acredite ou não, é para o seu bem!

O ruivo apenas esboçou um sorriso, controlando a vontade de gargalhar na frente do pai. Ele já não era mais uma criança ridicularmente inocente como à uns anos atrás. Mas o seu pai sempre fazia questão de o tratar como sempre o fizera.

- Dois… - apenas disse mirando o pai nos olhos.

-_Pardon?_

(Desculpe?)

- Quer queira quer não, você tem dois filhos. Apesar de ter renegado Mikael, ele continua a ser do seu sangue!

- Como vai a empresa?

E mais uma vez, o assunto era desviado sem ter resposta concreta. Durante aquelas horas a sós com o pai, Camus sempre acabava por demonstrar o seu desacordo com a situação. Um dia, quem sabe, conseguiria fazer o pai mudar de ideias…

----------oOo----------

Dirigia calmamente pelas ruas de Paris, sempre atento ao trânsito infernal. Sabia exactamente onde ia… depois de mais um cansativo dia de trabalho acabava sempre naquele lugar.

Desde o dia em que o vira pela primeira vez à seis meses atrás, Camus não conseguia mais passar sem aquele homem.  
Admitia… ao inicio tinha começado uma relação apenas para contradizer tudo à sua volta. Apesar de ser mantida em segredo, não deixava de ser algo que reconfortava o seu subconsciente. Milo era um amante fogoso, lindo, tudo o que alguém podia querer. Sentia-se uma pessoa de sorte…

Mas antes que pudesse se aperceber, era ele que estava a cair na teia que tinha tecido. A relação não era mais algo de passageiro, mas começava a criar raízes e rotinas… antes que Camus se apercebesse do que fazia, todos os dias saía do emprego e em vez de voltar para casa passava pela oficina. Precisava ver Milo…

O grego tinha deixado de ser o 'amante lindo e fogoso' e tinha-se tornado o seu oásis no meio do deserto que era a sua vida.

Estacionou o carro no lugar de sempre, retirando o cinto.

Sim, Milo tinha-se tornado A pessoa para ele. Aquele por quem se apaixonara sem nem mesmo perceber onde nem quando. Apenas tinha acontecido…

Saiu do carro, dirigindo-se à porta da oficina. Fechada.

Sorriu batendo à porta duas vezes como sempre fazia. Olhou em volta, esperando algum barulho vindo do interior.

Naquele final de tarde, nenhum passante reparava nele. Estavam todos demasiado ocupados em chegar a casa, muito provavelmente para perto de uma doce esposa. Camus sorriu com os próprios pensamentos. Como a vida conseguia ser tão diferente entre pessoas…

Ouviu o tilintar das chaves na porta e esta ser ligeiramente aberta. Assustou-se com o puxão forte que recebeu ao entrar no local. Prensado contra a parede do lado de dentro, sentia os lábios ávidos do loiro moverem-se contra os seus. Aqueles lábios que não se cansava de beijar…

Enlaçou a cintura do grego com os braços, puxando-o para mais perto. Os corpos colados, lábios desejosos buscando desesperadamente o máximo de contacto, como se disso dependesse a vida de ambos.

Cortaram o contacto a contra gosto segundos depois, devido à falta de ar.

- Bem vindo a casa Camus… - sussurrou Milo ao seu ouvido, enquanto depositava alguns beijos no pescoço do francês.

* * *

_**- Opus 2… Adagio sustenuto -**_

…_ritmato, calando e diminuito…_

Um beijo…

O ornamento reluzente no seu dedo anelar era o símbolo que tornava aquele acto para ele de sentimento tão puro no mais obsceno dos pecados. Mãos, braços, pernas entrelaçadas numa espécie de bailado perversamente coreografado, gemidos, juras de amor eterno…

Se soubesse o quanto a eternidade era relativa…

O celular tocava.

O ruivo suspirava longamente ao sentir-se dentro daquele corpo tão entregue. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que já tinha amado aquele homem… ou que se tinha entregue a ele. E nem uma única vez se tinha arrependido.

Um gemido lascivo clamando por mais… e o som do seu celular ao longe…

Ano e meio…era o tempo que estavam juntos. Desde aquele fatídico dia em que quase não casara… isso sim, arrependera-se amargamente de não ter confiado naquele primeiro feeling e de não ter desistido de tudo à ultima da hora. Mas o que estava feito, estava feito. Não havia como remediar.

- Ca…ahhh…

Beijava sofregamente o pescoço moreno que lhe era oferecido, afundando-se mais e mais nele em estocadas ritmadas. Sabia que mais uma vez aquele momento ia acabar com magoa. Era sempre o mesmo… não sabia quando exactamente se tinha perdido de amores por alguém. Sobretudo por aquele alguém. A vida era tão irónica às vezes…

Mais uma vez, era naquele escritório pequeno nos fundos da oficina que se entregavam ao desejo. Não seria a última vez… apesar de sempre Milo ameaçar disso. Depois de conseguir finalmente acalmar o amante, acabava sempre por voltar para casa. Sim, para perto da mulher… que não amava.

- Ca… mus… - a voz rouca no seu ouvido. As unhas que cravavam na pele com demasiada força deixando marcas. Essas marcas possessivas… quanto mais pedisse para evitá-las, mais aquele grego se divertia a fazê-las. Quanto mais marcado melhor… saberia assim que apenas pertencia a uma pessoa. Mas isso não era tão verdade assim…

Não tardou para que ambos se sentissem exaustos, gozando da sensação de plenitude que o ápice proporcionava. Os longos cabelos loiros cacheados espalhavam-se pelo sofá, a longa franja colada à testa… a respiração acelerada. Os olhos fechados… aqueles olhos que sempre o hipnotizavam…cedendo a todos os seus caprichos.

_"sem cera..." _pensou o francês sem desviar o olhar da bela especimen ao seu lado. Apenas essas duas palavras lhe vinham à mente naquele momento.

Sem cera... ou mais precisamente '_sin cera'_. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da explicação daquela aula chata de historia de arte: durante a época renascentista, os escultores espanhóis que cometiam erros ao esculpir as estatuas em marmore, disfarçavam frequentemente esses lapsos com cera. Eram raras as estatuas que a um momento ou outro da sua confecçao nao seria necessario o uso da cera. Mas a essas mesmas, davam o nome de '_sin cera'_... sem terem tido recurso à cera.

Concluindo: perfeitas!

- Deixe-a…

Finalmente o ultimo suspiro antes dos batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal. Deitado de lado virado para o amante, Camus observava a cena que conhecia de cor. O pedido ao qual sempre se recusava. O único que ainda conseguia recusar.

- Milo… - suspirou longamente em resposta. Elevou a mão à bochecha do loiro, acariciando lentamente.

Milo abriu os olhos, fixando o tecto. Já se sabia derrotado, mas sempre tentava de novo. Mas o pedido era sempre negado.

- Camus, você é gay. O seu casamento é fachada…

O ruivo apenas suspirou mais uma vez, sentando-se na cama. Sabia que Milo tinha a razao do seu lado. Toda a sua vida era fachada. Apenas Milo era verdadeiro. Era o seu oásis no meio daquele deserto que tinha criado à sua volta. Mas o que fazer? Não se dizia que da desgraça de uns vinha a alegria dos outros?

Camus era das pessoas designadas a ter uma vida de fachada. E nada mudaria isso.

- Já anoiteceu… está ficando tarde.

Levantou-se calmamente, procurando as suas roupas espalhadas pelo local. Evitava olhar para o grego… sabia o quanto era complicado para ele. E o quanto o fazia sofrer…

Mas não estava disposto a deixá-lo ou perdê-lo. Isso nunca!

Milo executou os mesmos gestos, mas apenas vestindo as calças jeans. Retirou um cigarro do maço que jazia sobre a secretária, acendendo-o e jogando-se sobre a cadeira. Olhava pela janela os carros passando a grande velocidade pela avenida. Era de noite.

E o celular do ruivo tocou.

- _Alô oui? _Sim…vou já para casa. Non, fiquei preso numa reunião de ultima hora. Sim, outra vez… falamos depois!

Não deu possibilidade para que a pessoa do outro lado ripostasse, desligando imediatamente a chamada. Sabia que quando chegasse a casa, teria de responder a certas perguntas. Mas até lá… Milo era a sua única preocupação.

Virou-se para encará-lo antes de partir. Avançou dois paços, antes de ser cortado pelo loiro.

- Foi bom enquanto durou Câ… - Milo tragou de novo uma grande quantidade de fumo, antes de o expulsar logo depois. Parecia despreocupado… mas isso também era só fachada. E para Camus era tão fácil de descobrir isso como dois mais dois serem quatro.

Nas ultimas duas semanas aquela ultima frase era constante… parecia uma conclusão irrevogável da relação dos dois.

- Volto amanha! – disse Camus sorrindo fracamente, colocando-se por trás do amante. Levou as mãos à farta franja loira, puxando-a para trás, obrigando-o a inclinar a cabeça da sua direcçao. Depositou um pequeno beijos nos seus lábios. Milo entregou-se ao carinho. Sempre se entregava.

Foi com grande pesar que se afastou, saindo daquele local e dirigindo-se ao carro. Voltou a vestir a mascara de impassibilidade que vinha a ter fora dali… no mundo das mentiras.

----------oOo----------

…_crescendo pouco ritardatto…_

Abriu a porta de madeira sabendo perfeitamente que dois olhos castanhos inquisidores estariam imediatamente atrás fixando-o.

Como sempre, lá estava, sentada no sofá da sala. Com o barulho das chaves na fechadura, olhara instintivamente para a entrada.

- Chegou tarde – sussurrou olhando-a nos olhos – onde esteve até agora?

Camus retirava o casaco lentamente, sem grande vontade de responder. Colocou-o no bengaleiro à entrada, afrouxando a gravata.

- Seu pai telefonou…

O ruivo estagnou instintivamente no primeiro degrau da escada. Seu pai…tinha telefonado? Lá para casa? Raramente o fazia… mas quando o fazia coisa boa não era de certeza…

- O que ele queria? – perguntou, a voz soando despreocupada.

- Não quis dizer… apenas disse para lhe telefonar com extrema urgência…

Camus respirou fundo, retirando a gravata. Deu meia volta voltando a descer os degraus. Não acreditava que a sua vida estava sendo manipulada daquela forma pelo seu progenitor. Avançou calmamente até a mulher que o olhava de forma brava. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que a vira naquele estado… mas não se importava.

Estendeu a mão, pedindo pelo telefone.

- Não me vai dizer onde foi?

Camus apenas suspirou longamente, começando a perder a paciência. Não estava com a mínima das intenções de ouvir uma crise histérica daquela mulher.

- O telefone! – apenas disse autoritário, recebendo em seguida o objecto nas mãos.

Digitou o numero calmamente, abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa branca. Levou o auscultador ao ouvido, voltando a caminhar na direcçao das escadas.

Sentada no sofá da sala, a mulher de longos cabelos castanhos mantinha os olhos fechados. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos seus lábios. Impressionava-lhe o quanto era fácil manipular aquela criatura raquética que se fazia chamar de patriarca da família _Lenoir_. Tinham sido precisos apenas dez minutos de conversa para convencê-lo da genuidade do seu sonho.

A verdade é que sentia que Camus lhe estava a escapar… claro… ele nunca tinha sido como o irmão. Tinha consciência disso…

Mas era tão parecido com ele… Mikaël _Lenoir_… aquele que se rebelara contra os pais deixando a suposta noiva sozinha. Mikaël… que A deixara sozinha…

Felizmente tudo se tinha concertado… Camus acabara por se tornar o herdeiro directo, visto que o irmão fora renegado como filho.

Camus não a amava… nem de longe. Sabia perfeitamente disso. Mas para ela não importava. Camus era muito parecido com o irmão… não lhe importava como a tratava… estava casado com ela e isso sim interessava!

Suspirou longamente, espreguiçando-se no sofá. Sorriu ainda mais, ouvindo o grito do marido no seu quarto.

- _QUOI?_

----------oOo­­­----------

…_a tempo, sostenuto…_

Não sabia à quanto tempo estava ali jogado naquele sofá, tentando assimilar os últimos acontecimentos. Não acreditava no que estava a acontecer… não a ele…

A longa cabeleira ruiva espalhava-se pelos travesseiros de tons vermelhos e laranja.

Não tinha conseguido dormir naquela noite. Tudo por causa daquela conversa…

- O que você tenciona fazer Camus?

A voz suave do loiro era mel para os seus ouvidos. Mas estranhamente naquele momento aquelas palavras pareciam-lhe tão acusadoras…

- Eu non sei Shaka… - suspirou longamente finalmente se dignando a encará-lo. – Non sei…

O jovem loiro compadeceu-se com o amigo. Desde que conhecera Camus, não conseguia entender como era possível aquele tipo de situaçao ocorrer em pleno século vinte… mas a verdade era que existia, em plena Europa civilizada e, sobretudo, com um grande amigo seu.

Afastou-se ligeiramente na direcçao da mesa de centro. Baixou-se, ajoelhando-se no chão.

No sofá, chegou a Camus um ligeiro e subtil cheiro a incenso. Abriu os olhos que mantinha fechados ate então, voltando a sentar-se. Sentiu o amigo aproximar-se lentamente, sentando ao seu lado direito.

- Camus eu já tinha uma opinião muito própria sobre o seu casamento. Você sabe disso! Mas isso? É uma brincadeira so pode!

- Infelizmente não Shaka… infelizmente é a mais pura verdade.

- Mas… um filho Camus? O seu pai esta farto de saber que você gosta de homens e que jamais pensaria em ter um filho!

- Um herdeiro Shaka… um herdeiro para a linhagem apodrecida dos _Lenoir_…

Shaka sabia perfeitamente quando tinha de parar… e aquele sim era o momento certo. O seu papel era de ouvinte e não de comentador. Para o obrigarem a fazer tudo o que queriam bastava a família do ruivo. Ele, servia para desabafar…

Levantou-se lentamente de onde estava postando-se diante do ruivo.

- Chá?

Camus assentiu.

* * *

**- Opus 3…Moderato cantabile -**

…_Largo espressivo…_

Milo tinha perdido…

Fazia quatro meses daquela maldito dia em que recebera a visita de Camus pela ultima vez… do seu Camus.

Á vida continuava, não podia negá-lo. E apesar de tudo, fora ele quem dispensara o francês. Quando ele tinha chegado ali naquela quarta feira pelo entardecer, falando de algo ridículo sobre 'ter um filho'… quando se recusara pela primeira vez a despir a mascara da impassibilidade à sua frente.

Aí sim, pela primeira vez, Milo recusara-o verdadeiramente. Ainda conseguia sentir o coração dilacerado pelas palavras vazias do ruivo, lhe anunciando tudo sem nem pestanejar. Tentando fazê-lo entender que era uma obrigação… que não havia como fugir.

Mas Milo não queria saber. O seu temperamento tempestuoso não resistiu àquela revelação.

Sentindo o sangue ferver, olhou Camus nos olhos ameaçador.

O que tinha dito? Não se lembrava exactamente. Apenas sabia que tinha disparado e largado meia dúzia de verdades que mantinha para si até ali.

Não era da sua natureza ficar preso a um boneco sem vida… sim, era justamente o que Camus era. Um boneco sem vida.

Totalmente o seu oposto…

- Milo!

Soprou na farta franja, tentando afasta-la dos olhos. Virou-se rapidamente, encarando o amigo. Abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Hora de acabar!

Milo levantou-se, etirando o corpo felinamente. Estava como sempre cheio de graxa, suado do árduo dia de trabalho mexendo e remexendo em motores e afins. Outrora teria mandado o amigo embora, teria ido a casa tomar um bom banho para depois voltar a se encontrar com o ruivo. Aqueles momentos que os dois tinham a sós… apenas ali.

Abanou a cabeça afastando as próprias lembranças. Voltou a olhar para o amigo, os longos cabelos lavanda presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Os seus olhos verdes sempre o tinham impressionado…

- Ainda pensando nele? – a voz apaziguadora teve um impacto que não esperava. Era tão flagrante assim? Suspirou.

- Você já amou alguém de verdade Mu?

O tibetano apenas deixou escapar um sorriso singelo. Tinha acompanhado o desenrolar da relação dos dois, ao inicio tudo era maravilhoso. Via Milo mais feliz que nunca, mais brincalhão… e isso era algo complicado pois Milo por si já era alguém assim.

- Digamos que não sou ao melhor exemplo nessa questão… - comentou suspirando. – mas venha… posso não conseguir indicar-lhe o caminho a seguir, mas sou um excelente ouvinte!

Milo assentiu. Sabia que em questões amorosas, Mu era bem resguardado. Conhecia bem o amigo, e nunca o tinha visto com ninguém. Adorava atazaná-lo puxando a conversa para esses lados, mas sabia que ele sempre se desenrascava para fugir dela. E conseguia.

Assentiu. Apesar de estar a conseguir continuar com a sua vida adiante, precisava desabafar. Não podia escolher melhor ouvinte…

----------oOo----------

…_sforzatto, poco crescendo…_

Mais uma aula… o ioga era realmente a única coisa que o ajudava a expelir toda aquela tensão… ter o peso do mundo sobre os ombros decididamente não combinava com ele.

Havia quatro meses que não estava mais com Milo… a única pessoa que o fazia libertar-se daquelas amarras.

Mas ele também tinha a sua palavra a dizer.

Não podia ter Milo? Perfeito. Não haveria filho para ninguém… uma forma egoísta e pueril de resolver a situação.

A sua relação com a mulher que já não era das melhores, tinha acabado por se degradar ao extremo. Já nem dormiam no mesmo quarto.

Todos os alunos tinham saído da sala. Apenas restava ele e Shaka.

- O seu estado esta se degradando de dia para dia Camus…

O ruivo assentiu. Ele próprio tinha percebido isso… imaginava a reacção dos outros ao vê-lo daquela forma.

Ambos perceberam alguém à entrada, quando ouviram duas batidas na porta. Camus reconheceu imediatamente a pessoa, sentindo o coração apertar. Se ele estava ali, mesmo mal o conhecendo, ou tinha acontecido algo a Milo ou… era por causa dele que estava ali.

Nunca o tinha visto em trajes comuns… percebia agora o quanto o amigo do grego era bonito. Uma beleza diferente da de Milo, isso era flagrante. Mais androgena… suave…

- Desculpem interromper…

A voz suave espalhava-se pela pequena sala.

Mu não sabia bem porque estava ali… tinha conversado com Milo. Não… tinha ouvido Milo… durante essa conversa conseguira entender o quanto aquele francês desmiolado contava para o loiro.

Apenas fora necessário um impulso.

Desde criança, sempre tivera uma grande intuição. Algo lhe dizia sempre para onde ir, o caminho a seguir e o que fazer. Aquele momento não tinha sido excepção.

Ficou atento as reacções dos dois, percebendo um ligeiro aceno do loiro. E que loiro…

Avançava lentamente pela sala na direcção dos dois. Conhecia pouco Camus, mas o suficiente para não se abalar com a sua imagem. Os olhos castanhos mais gelados que nunca. Percebeu apenas com aquela troca de olhares que ele também estava sofrendo com aquilo tudo.

- Boa tarde! – disse olhando firmemente para os dois – peço desculpa pela interrupção…

Sentiu a sua determinação ceder ao perceber um leve aceno e um sorriso do loiro. Algo na aura daquele homem o deixava desconsertado. Retribuiu ao aceno, atenuando as feições sérias permitindo-se sorrir ligeiramente. Não se podia desviar do que decidira fazer.

- Desculpe Camus, mas se não se importasse, gostaria de ter uma conversa com você.

O ruivo assentiu. O seu coração pulava, não sabia o que o esperava, mas exteriormente mantinha a sua pose impassível.

- Encontramo-nos no bar do clube? Apenas me dê alguns minutos para tomar um duche rápido e me vestir.

Mu concordou de imediato. Acompanhou o andar calmo do ruivo até aos balneários, vendo-o desaparecer atrás da porta. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Conversa complicada?

Sobressaltou com a voz atrás de si. Com toda aquela concentração em Camus tinha-se esquecido completamente que não estava sozinho naquela sala. Olhou para o loiro atrás de si sorrindo candidamente. Algo naquele homem quebrava com as barreiras que sempre colocava entre si e as pessoas à sua volta. Até ali, raras tinham sido as que conseguiram essa proeza…e Milo tinha sido uma delas. Mu não tinha conhecidos. Ou eram desconhecidos, ou grandes amigos… nada de meios termos.

- Digamos que vou… dar o meu palpite onde não sou chamado…

Por momentos perdeu-se nos magníficos olhos azuis do outro. Lembrava-se das palavras sabias da mãe quando em criança lhe dizia sempre a mesma frase: "os olhos são o espelho da alma". Habitara-se desde cedo a trilhar as pessoas pela expressão no olhar… mas nunca se tinha deparado com algo naquele género…

- Shaka. – ouviu o outro dizer.

- Desculpe?

- Shaka – o loiro sorriu ao entender o efeito que tivera no recém chegado – o meu nome é Shaka _Indra Devas_. Ao seu dispor.

Mu sentiu as suas faces corarem intensamente percebendo o quanto ridículo estava sendo. Estendeu a mão, apertando a do loiro. Tinha de se focar na conversa com Camus… nada de divagações exteriores…apesar destas serem tentadoras.

- Mu _Shakti Vajra_. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Não duvido…

Mu quase engasgou ao ouvir aquelas ultimas palavras. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes que se manifestasse acabara por ser cortado de novo pela voz do loiro sorridente.

- Permita-me que o acompanhe até ao bar, Camus não deve tardar muito.

Mu sentiu-se acompanhar o loiro, pela primeira vez sendo levado por algo mais forte que a própria intuição.

----------oOo----------

…_andante cantabile…_

Noite. Finalmente depois de um longo dia de trabalho, permitia-se um bom banho relaxante. A água quente da banheira fumegava. Era perfeito para relaxar os músculos doridos de um dia recheado de aulas. Apesar de já estar habituado, zelava pelo seu corpo. E claro, a mente não ficava atrás.

De olhos fechados, a farta franja loira colava-se à sua testa devido ao vapor, tapando por completo a marca vermelha tão característica. Como todos os finais de dia, repassava os acontecimentos desde que acordava. Nada de muito importante tinha acontecido da parte da manha… apenas o habitual. Um eterno ritual que sempre fazia desde pequeno.

A tarde tinha sido igualmente calma. Apenas ao final do dia é que as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente. A sua última aula tinha sido brindada com uma chegada bem interessante.

Uma chegada de longos cabelos lavanda, magníficos olhos verdes… extremamente expressivos.

Sorriu.

Sentia perfeitamente a sua alma ser desvendada por aqueles olhos. Tinha aproveitado os momentos de distracção para furar as barreiras e atacar de lado. Tudo com extrema calma.

Tinha mantido companhia àquela deliciosa criatura até a chegada de Camus. Despedira-se de Mu, afastando-se de ambos. Não tinha ouvido a conversa entre os dois… mas acreditava que a forma directa como Mu parecia expressar-se tinha criado fendas naquela forma ridicularmente fechada de pensar do ruivo.

Justamente o que lhe faltava… alguém tinha de o fazer pensar por ele. Só não esperava que esse alguém fosse um desconhecido.

No balcão da recepção, enquanto aproveitava para colocar em ordem alguma papelada, estava sempre atento à mínima alteração das feições de ambos. Como sempre, Camus tinha mantido a mascara de impassibilidade durante a conversa toda. Já Mu… parecia alguém que se passava a extremos rapidamente. Sentia que este se contia, pois não tinha grande intimidade com o francês.

Apenas ouvira as duas ultimas frases do tibetano. Mas tinha a certeza que tinham sido essas duas frases que tinham tocado no lugar certo.

" _Desculpe-me pela ousadia Camus… mas para viver como você o faz, mais vale se atirar logo de uma ponte abaixo e morrer de uma vez. Acorde para a vida, ou morra desgraçado e deixe os outros em paz!"_

Nisso tinha-se levantado e saído. E Camus parecia impassível.

Mas os muitos anos de convívio com o ruivo contribuíram para um grande conhecimento da realidade do amigo. Algo nele estava abalado. Camus estava maleável… à mercê da primeira pessoa que o aconselhasse… se devidamente mexido, podia se soltar das amarras que o puxavam para um poço sem fim.

Era a sua vez de agir. A sua vez de aconselhar. Com alguma paciência e muita confiança tinha sido o privilegiado a dar o golpe final…

"_- Camus, enquanto seu amigo não posso deixar de discordar do que esta a fazer. O Milo não tem culpa da sua irracionalidade…_

_- Shaka… por favor… não bata mais em quem esta no chão…_

_- Tudo bem. Acho que o Mu já fez questão de 'bater'. Vou-me limitar a ouvir a sua opinião._

_-Eu não tenho opinião neste momento Shaka… não sei de nada..._

_Shaka respirou fundo._

_- O melhor agora é não pensar. Apenas sinta o que o seu coração manda fazer. Nem sempre a racionalidade é a resposta aos problemas…_

_Silencio."_

No final do entretenho com o amigo, teve a prova que algo nele tinha mudado.

E o celular de Camus tocou.

Foi com grande felicidade, que o viu rejeitar a chamada pela primeira vez.

----------oOo----------

…_espressivo pouco ritardato…_

Natal… aquela data maravilhosa dos presentes, das festas… da reunião familiar.

Mas para ele já não significava nada… estava longe da família, longe do seu país de origem. Longe do sol mediterrânico…

Avançava pelas ruas movimentadas decidido. Os longos cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com o vento gelado típico daquela altura do ano. Apesar das luvas grossas que lhe cobriam as mãos, e destas ganharem refugio nos seus bolsos, Milo sentia-as completamente geladas.

Suspirou de alivio quando chegou em frente à enorme porta de madeira. Tocou à campainha.

Apesar da falta da família, aquela celebração do ano não era passada sem festa! Todos os anos, acabava por se juntar aos amigos mais próximos, todos nas mesmas condições que ele.

Sempre aquelas festas tinham animação por certa… e sempre acabavam com um bando de bêbados nostálgicos relembrando do sol da Grécia. Os _gemini_, ele e os irmãos Aioria e Aioros eram peritos em divagações pós álcool em excesso. Mas o italiano e o espanhol não ficavam atrás… Shura e Mask, como gostava de ser chamado, acabavam sempre em cima do sofá cantando musicas latinas, três tons acima da verdadeira melodia.

Sorriu quando viu a figura de longos cabelos lavanda abrir a porta e ceder passagem. Mu tinha sido decididamente uma das suas melhores descobertas em terras desconhecidas. Um grande amigo que tinha custado a ganhar, mas que valia todo o ouro do mundo.

Avançou para o interior do apartamento, abraçando o tibetano.

- Feliz Natal Milo! Entre, estávamos à sua espera!

Milo assentiu entregando o casaco ao anfitrião. Não estranhou quando percebeu uma nova presença atrás dele.

- Boa noite Shaka… seja bem vindo à nossa confraternização de Natal! – estendeu a mão, sorrindo amigável para o loiro.

- Agradeço Milo. Não é meu costume festejar, mas espero que se divirta muito esta noite! – retribuiu ao aperto de mão, falando calmamente.

Os três foram surpreendidos pela voz grossa vinda da sala.

- MILO KALOMIRIS! _VENITE QUI PRESTO_!

- VOU JÁ _ITALIANO_! – gritou do corredor – Se me dão licença…

Sem esperar pela resposta dos dois, avançou rapidamente na direcção da sala. No corredor, Shaka e Mu trocavam olhares compreensivos. Não tinha muito tempo que mantinham um relacionamento, mas já se sentiam suficientemente cúmplices para entenderem os pensamentos um do outro sem precisarem falar. Apenas com um olhar…

Na sala Milo cumprimentava animadamente todos os presentes. Não faltava ninguém! Estavam todos ali… Saga, Kanon, Aldebaran, Mask… Shura, Aioria, Aioros… e como sempre, o arrasador Afrodite!

A sala da casa do tibetano tinha virado a maior festança digna do ciúme de Baco. Todos falavam alto e energicamente, riam relembrando momentos de Natais passados… foi neste ambiente de festa que Shion, o irmão mais velho de Mu, e Dohko, seu namorado, se juntaram ao grupo.

O jantar correra lindamente, alguns dos mais habituados ficando meio aéreas devido à bebida.

Até que a hora da troca dos presentes chegou. Todos os anos era feito um sorteio entre o grupo, cada um tendo de oferecer um presente ao sorteado. Estava complicado para Mu entregar os presentes, visto que era impossível ter silencio na sala. Mas nada era impossível…

Após alguns gritos mais escandalosos, umas boas gargalhadas, todos tinham ganho algo novo. Agradecimentos, abraços… tudo corria normalmente se não fosse por algo diferente.

Um embrulho azul continuava sob a árvore de natal, sem ter remetente.

- Alguém tem um admirador secreto… - comentou Afrodite encostado à mesa da sala, bebericando um pouco de vinho tinto.

- Não era suposto ser apenas um presente para cada um?

- Está com ciúme leãozinho? – Aioria encarou o italiano furioso. Detestava que o chamassem daquela forma. – Não se preocupe, alguém neste mundo vai-te amar também…

- Apesar de ser complicado, nada é impossível!

Todos cariam na gargalhada, enquanto Mask e Shura juntavam os punhos num gesto cúmplice. Nunca um começava um comentário, sem que o outro o completasse de forma dúbia. E quem mais divertido seria de tirar sarro que não o mais novo do grupo?

- Crianças, comportem-se… - Mu pegava calmamente no embrulho, lendo a dedicatória. Sorriu intensamente, sabendo exactamente do que se tratava. – Alguém tem um admirador secreto…

- Conta logo quem é o sortudo! Não aguento mais!

Uma torrente de travesseiros eram jogados sobre um impaciente Kanon, obrigando este a usar o gémeo como escudo. No meio da confusão, Mu voltou a olhar para Shaka, pedindo a confirmação do que pensava ser o presente. Mais uma vez, não se desiludira.

Aproximou-se calmamente de Milo, estendendo o presente.

- Feliz Natal Milo!

Este decididamente não entendia nada do que se passava ali. A noite tinha começado tão bem, porque tinham sempre de acontecer coisas estranhas? Tinha acabado de entrar num mundo paralelo. Deixara de ouvir os risos e comentários a sua volta. O seu coração tinha acelerado devido ao suspense. Abriu o embrulho rasgando o papel, mas o que viu não era algo normal.

O resto da plateia tinha-se calado, todos os olhos se fixando no envelope A4 castanho que Milo tinha nas mãos. Apenas duas pessoas ali sabiam o que estava a acontecer… e não perdiam uma única reacção do grego.

- Porque não se senta e abre para ver o que tem dentro?

Seguindo o conselho de Mu, Milo puxou uma cadeira sentando-se nela. Pousou o envelope sobre a mesa, abrindo-o ansioso. De quem seria aquilo? E sobretudo, o que papeis podiam ter de especial?

Puxou o conjunto de folhas fazendo-as deslizar para o exterior. Numa primeira olhada, pareciam papeis burocráticos. Justamente o que não combinava com ele.

- O que significa isto? – perguntou para os restantes, deixando de dar atenção ao presente.

- E nós sabemos? - Afrodite manifestava-se primeiro, avançando na direcção do grego, postando-se atrás deles. – Parece papelada de negócios… virou milionário e não disse nada a ninguém?

A confusão na sala tinha-se instalado de novo, cada um dando o seu palpite sobre o caso, lançando as suas piadinhas, ou então, como certas pessoas, ficando apenas observando o grego sorrindo.

Aquilo não estava certo. Algo ali não estava certo… talvez o presenteador se tinha enganado na pessoa, e aquela coisa não era para ele. Para Saga talvez? Não era impossível… voltando a abstrair-se dos restantes, dirigiu de novo a sua atenção para a papelada à sua frente.

Duas pequenas palavras no inicio e centro da folha fizeram-no abrir a boca incrédulo. Não era possível…

Leu e releu aquelas duas palavras, o seu cérebro se recusando a assimilar o seu significado. Num instante de lucidez, procurou os olhos azuis de Shaka pela sala. Este apenas sorria, assentindo ligeiramente.

Voltou a ler as duas palavras para si: _"Tratado de Divórcio"_

Correu a página a uma velocidade alucinante, procurando por algo escrito a caneta. Virou-a rapidamente, voltando a fazer o mesmo com as três paginas seguintes… sentiu o seu coração falhar ao chegar à quarta e viu o que tanto procurava.

No canto inferior esquerdo, uma assinatura a tinta azul destacava-se do restante. Uma assinatura que conhecia perfeitamente bem… escrita pela mão de alguém que respondia pelo nome de _Camus Phillipe Lenoir._

Encostou-se na cadeira, procurando apoio. Se tudo o que estava a sua frente não era uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto, Camus tinha feito a única coisa que ele nunca pesara ser possível. Divorciar-se da mulher… consequentemente divorciar-se dos pais… e do resto dos seus bens. Certamente que Camus, assim como o irmão anos antes, tinha acabado por ser deserdado.

Continuou a vasculhar o montinho de papeis à sua frente, procurando por algo que lhe respondesse à enorme quantidade de perguntas que o assolavam naquele momento. Algo que esclarecesse tudo.

Até que chegou à ultima folha. Algumas poucas frases caprichosamente desenhadas no papel branco a tinta azul. Algumas poucas frases que fizeram daquele Natal, o melhor Natal de sempre.

Sempre atrás dele, Afrodite divertia-se a ler tudo o que conseguia, curioso com o conteúdo daquelas folhas. Sorriu deliciado ao ler as palavras escritas à mão…

"_Chèr Milo…_

_Entendo o quanto deve estar me odiando neste momento, mas aqui esta algo que eu não podia deixar passar… considerando que você foi, sem duvida, a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, pensei que deveria ser o primeiro a saber que comecei finalmente a viver. _

_Apenas peço que me perdoe, por tudo o que o fiz sofrer… esperando que um dia volte a pensar em mim não como o seu pior pesadelo, mas sim algo de intenso que aconteceu na sua vida… _

_Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours…_

_Camus_ "

----------oOo----------

…_a tempo, dolce…_

Liberdade.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Camus sentia-se completamente livre. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos sorria verdadeiramente.

Sentado num banco de jardim, apreciando a ligeira brisa matinal, ouvindo as águas do Sena correrem rapidamente, a bela figura ruiva aproveitava os seus recém obtidos momentos de paz. Respirou fundo, finalmente usufruindo da sensação de plenitude que sempre ouvia Shaka falar nas aulas de ioga, mas que nunca conseguira atingir por completo.

Mas como nada é eterno… um som agudo cortou o seu bom humor matinal sem nem mesmo ter tido tempo de se habituar a ele. Pegou no celular largado no bolso do sobretudo preto, olhando o visor piscar. Sentia-se imensamente tentado a não atender, mas não iria ceder àquele seu capricho… ainda mais sendo a pessoa que lhe telefonava…

- Bonjour Shaka! – respondeu animadamente atendendo a chamada.

"_Que mudança Camus… esse seu bom humor torna-se contagiante sabia?"_

- Porque antes era mal-humorado?

Ouviu o riso cristalino do outro no auscultador.

- Mas o que aconteceu para receber a sua ilustre chamada logo pela manha?

"_Apenas para lhe desejar um Feliz Natal… como todos os anos… ou esquece que hoje é dia 25?"_

- Sei perfeitamente… - fechou os olhos dando um ligeiro sorriso – Feliz Natal para você também mon ami…

" _Obrigado… e posso saber onde esta passando o quinto dia de total e completa liberdade?"_

- Apreciando a vista sentado num banco no Quai Branly…

" _Óptima escolha! Não se esqueça: inspire, expire, e não se exalte! Tenha um bom dia Camus!"_

Sem dar a oportunidade ao ruivo de retribuir, já este ouvia o som interrompido indicando que o loiro tinha desligado. Olhou pasmo para o celular, não entendendo a reacção do amigo. Acabou por dar de ombros não se importando… havia coisas bem mais importantes naquele momento que as crises existenciais de Shaka.

As águas do rio corriam…

Tinha perdido a noção do tempo… não sabia quantos minutos tinham passado desde que se entregara à paz naquele lugar. Permanecia de olhos fechados, as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, apaziguado pelos barulhos de uma das raras zonas calmas da cidade.

Sentiu uma presença atrás de si, mas não se mexeu. Não devia ser importante…

- Está esperando alguma coisa?

Camus sobressaltou de espanto ao ouvir a voz rouca tão conhecida. Sorriu intensamente, abrindo os olhos, mas mantendo-os fixos do horizonte. Agora sim tudo fazia sentido… o telefonema estranho de Shaka…

- Talvez… o meu presente de Natal… quem sabe…

Sentiu a pessoa contornar o banco, deixando cair o peso do corpo sobre o assento ao seu lado. Ambos evitavam olhar um para o outro.

- Esta à espera que o seu presente venha ter aqui?

Camus sorriu, assentindo. Não sabia o que Milo estava a fazer ali, mas aquele sim era o melhor presente que podia receber num dia como aquele. Mesmo que fosse apenas para lhe dizer que nunca mais o queria ver.

Milo mantinha-se sério, olhando para o mesmo ponto inexistente que o ruivo. Aprendera a esconder as suas verdadeiras emoções atrás de um magnífico sorriso… mas ali sim, estava realmente feliz e… não sorria.

- Hum… e portou-se bem durante o ano para o merecer?

Camus riu brevemente. Fechou os olhos, lembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido ate ali. Não merecia… decididamente não merecia nada do que lhe estava a acontecer. Suspirou.

- Non… fui o maior canalha ao cimo da terra… mereço tudo menos presente este ano…

Milo sorriu aliviado. Olhou o céu azul, coisa rara para aquela época do ano. Levantou-se lentamente, ficando de frente para Camus.

- _Pai Natal_ pode ser generoso quando quer… - disse retirando a mão do bolso estendendo-a na direcção ao ruivo.

Este mal conseguia acreditar em tudo. Estava nas nuvens… depois do que tinha acontecido… depois de tudo o que o tinha feito sofrer… aceitou a mão do outro ainda incrédulo.

Milo sorrindo, circundando a sua cintura do francês com o braço, puxando-o para si… acariciou a face pálida cuidadosamente, relembrando a maciez da sua pele… o limite dos seus lábios finos… acompanhava com o olhar cada carícia que fazia na pessoa que à dias atrás lhe parecia perdida para sempre…

- Feliz Natal Camus…

…e pela primeira vez ao fim de tanto tempo de relacionamento escondido, seus lábios se encontraram num beijo terno, em pleno dia, à mercê da vista de qualquer pessoa.

_Fin_

* * *

_Cantinho ariano... natalício!_

_Como indiquei no inicio da fic, este é um pequeno presente para o amigo secreto do forum Saint Seiya Dreams. Devo admitir que custou-me escrever esta fic... acontece que ando em crise de Camus Milo e tudo o que escrevo com eles SIMPLESMENTE me parece horrível. Bom, fiz o meu melhor aqui Akane, espero que sinceramente tenhas gostado nem que seja um pouquinho.  
A fic está bem rapida, visto que desde o inicio era para ser uma oneshot. Acabou por se alargar mais que o que eu gostaria, mas havia cenas que nao dava simplesmente para diminuir..._

_Mais uma vez, desejo-te um ano 2007 em GRANDE, assim como às pessoas que acabaram por conseguir ler a fic até ao fim ' _

GROS bisous  
A.s.

* * *


End file.
